Johto Journeys
by johtolaura
Summary: Lana is on her Pokemon journey, but can she stay ahead of her rival? Please tell me if you have a better summery! I need one! CHAPTER ONE UP!


_Hi, thanks to everyone who did review, here are my replies:_

_Flameboo: Thanks for your support, do you have any tips on a summery for me? I'm not that good at thinking of one_

_Farla: No need to be so rude, I didn't realize (although technically it doesn't say intros_

Green Dragon 3000: Thanks for your review, I deleted the summery instead. I tried to come up with a good reason (that Lana was doing much better than her rival, and Prof Elm needed someone to look after it) I hope you like this, please review!

_By the way, the person who sent the report that was totally unnecessary since I've deleted it now anyway_

Lana stirred sleepily as the golden light beamed onto her face. Today she would start her journey, but more importantly she would receive her very first Pokemon. She was unsure which Pokemon she would choose, but at least she knew all about them. Ever since Lana had turned 7 she had studied all three Pokemon and their evolutions. Even though she knew all kinds of interesting facts about all of them (Did you know Chikorita's leaf smells like perfume?) she still didn't know what Pokemon she wanted to accompany her on her journey. It was a very important choice and one that would be very hard to make.

After her breakfast of Poke-Os (the best start to the day for young trainers!) she packed her bag (5 Pokeballs, 3 Potions and her Pokenav and made her way to Prof Elm's lab.

"Ah, welcome Lana. I trust you know what Pokemon you're going to choose? You're lucky since you're the first one here, so you get first choice." He pointed to the large oak table where 3 Pokeballs lay. Lana paused at the table, her hand hovering over each one in turn. Totodile, Cyndaquil or Chikorita-which one should she choose?

She decided to send out each one in turn. First came Chikorita. She was cute, but seemed a bit snobby. Next was Cyndaquil-fun, but a bit too wild for her. Finally there was Totodile. Lana gently knelt down. The Pokeball rolled off the table and landed on the floor beside the Totodile. He curiously picked it up and stuck it in his mouth, experimenting like a toddler.

"Hello," Lana whispered, "I'm Lana. Do you want to help me on my quest?" The Totodile looked like he was thinking about it before giving a quick nod.

"Great! Thank you," She turned to Prof Elm, "This is the one I choose."

"Ah Totodile, a wise choice. Do you have any idea of a name yet?" The Totodile began to dance and snap its jaws.

"How about Scarab?" she asked the dancing creature. He paused for a second and put a thoughtful claw up to his mouth. She took a deep breath as he did a little tap-tap-tap with his feet, trying to decide. Eventually he gave a nod, and carried on with his dance.

"Here is your Pokedex. Goodbye and good luck!" cried the Professor as she left the lab.

Lana took a deep breath and stepped onto Route One (For this story it will be called Route One) She kept a sharp lookout for Pokemon, but so far she couldn't see any. She climbed up a small ledge and was greeted by a trainer.

"Hello. Are you new too? Let's have a battle!" Lana nodded and the battle began.

"Go Rattata!" cried the trainer and a purple rat Pokemon emerged.

"A Rattata! Cool," exclaimed Lana, not needing to look it up on the Pokedex, "Go Scarab!" The blue lizard leapt forward, eager to make its trainer proud.

"Rattata, use Bite!" cried out the trainer.

"Scarab, counter it with Water Gun!" He sprayed a large Water Gun attack at the rat, distracting it from its Bite.

"Now Scarab, while it's dazed use a Bite yourself!" Scarab's strong jaws clamped round Rattata's neck. The Rattata gave a small squeal before falling down, defeated.

"I won?" said Lana, dazed for a minute before leaping back into life, "I won! Well done Scarab!" She ran up and hugged the blue crocodile. When she finished it began doing a little dance of victory, and a warm felling flooded through Lana. Her first battle and she had won! She shook hands with the trainer graciously and offered him the potion she had found.

"Thanks, but it's okay. There's a Pokemon Center not too far from here and my Pokemon can wait until then. See ya!" he cried, before walking off through the trees.

Suddenly there was a rustling in the bushes and a Pidgey emerged.

"Wow, a Pidgey!" she cried excitedly, "Scarab, go get it! Use Bite!" Scarab darted forward and fixed its jaws on the Pidgey's leg. It squawked in surprise and used its Sand Attack causing Scarab to leap backwards. While he was rubbing his eyes the Pidgey sent out a Gust, weakening Totodile quite a lot.

"Scarab, hang in there!" she gritted her teeth, angry at herself for not noticing how much the previous battle had weakened him, "Use Bite attack one more time!" Scarab weakly got up and charged at Pidgey, giving it such a blow that it almost fainted. Lana seized her chance and quickly threw the Pokeball at the creature. It rattled fiercely, but eventually the button turned red.

The first thing Lana did was whip out her potion and give Scarab a spray. Next she picked up the Pokeball and held it gently in her hands. Her first Pokemon that she had caught by herself-she felt so proud! She was about to turn around and leave, when suddenly there was another rustling and a Sentret emerged, obviously wondering where its friend was.

Lana spotted another opportunity, and sent out her newly acquired Pidgey.

"Go Pidgey, use Gust attack!" she cried and the Pidgey immediately obeyed, despite the fact that it had only just been caught. The Sentret jumped back, and used its own attack in reply, Tackle.

"Pidgey, use Peck!" cried Lana, but the Pidgey just looked confused, "You don't know Peck? You're a bird, I thought you were supposed to know Peck!" Pidgey just cooed in reply, whilst Sentret did another Tackle.

"Fine then, use another Gust instead!" Lana ordered and the Pidgey leapt forward and flapped its wings threateningly at Sentret. It did quite a bit of damage, much more than the first attack did and Lana decided to take a chance and threw the Pokeball. It rattled a lot this time, and it was minutes until the button finally turned red.

Lana pocketed the two Pokeballs, feeling very pleased with herself. As she did so however, her Pokegear fell onto the ground and as she picked it up it began to ring.

"Hello?" She said, not sure if she had answered it right.

"Lana? Hello, it's Professor Elm here. Do you think you could come back to New Bark Town please? I've got something to show you! Goodbye!" Lana's heart beat with excitement-what could he possibly have to show her? She leaped off the ledge, happy with herself for becoming a trainer.

Later Lana arrived at the Lab, only to find it was empty and the lights had been switched off.

"Um hello?" Lana spoke, feeling a little uneasy.

"Lana? Oh, come round the back, I have a gift for you!" came Professor Elm's voice. She slowly edged round the back, feeling a little scared. Secretly she had always been afraid of the dark, ever since she was little and she had never gotten over her fear. Suddenly she felt a small claw pat her leg, and she realized that it was Scarab's way of telling her she wasn't alone. She scooped him up and gently carried him in her arms. A bright light flashed on, and she could she the Professor holding a Pokeball excitedly.

"Hello Lana, come over here!" he bellowed, his voice full of joy, "This is for you." He pressed the Pokeball into her hands.

"Um, thanks. What Pokemon is it exactly?" Lana asked, feeling slightly confused.

"A brilliant Pokemon-a brand new specimen! I call it 'Blackta', and I want you to have him. Release him and see what it looks like!" Lana did as she was told, and a horse-like creature emerged. It was identical to a Ponyta, but instead of the normal creams and reds it was pitch black, and as dark as a moonless night.

"Isn't he wonderful? He's like a Ponyta in every way except for his colours and some of his moves. I need a trainer to look after him, and well, you seemed to be doing so well. By the way, have you nicknamed any of your Pokemon?" Lana shook her head dumbly, "If you want to, just select them in your Pokedex and type in a name. Well, II think you should be going now, after all you don't want Liam to overtake you now, do you? Goodbye!" he shouted, but Lana had already squeaked a quick 'Thank you!' as she raced out of the door, determined not to be overtaken.

"Okay, so what should I call my Pidgey?" she wondered, tapping her finger thoughtfully on the screen of her Pokedex, "Well, it's a bird, so how about Falcon?" she typed in the name and pressed the submit button, "Now for Sentret." This name was going to be harder. She sighed, before typing in the name 'Scout'. She wasn't too pleased with it, but at least it sounded good. She stuffed her Pokedex into her bag, and gave a small smile. Oh well-tomorrow was another day, and another step in her journey. Her face lit up as she spotted the small town of Cherrygrove, and started running. Maybe tomorrow was another day, but perhaps she should finish this one first. After all, she could rest up and enjoy the fact that for once, she was a leader.

_Stupid end, I know. Please tell me what you thin of it. I'm also taking Romantic Fanfic requests at the moment, and if you have any suggestions of nicknames for a Chikorita, Caterpie or Spinarak I'll be glad to hear them. I'll update as soon as I can, but it may take a while. Hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
